looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kids' WB!
Kids' WB! was a Saturday morning and weekday afternoon children's programming block, aired from 9 September 1995 through 17 May 2008. Many of the shows set in the Looney Tunes universe were aired on Kids' WB!, especially during the later half of the 1990s. They also aired several compilation shows of classic Looney Tunes shorts. Looney Series * Animaniacs (1995 - 1999) * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995 - 2000) * Pinky and the Brain (1995 - 1999) * Tiny Toon Adventures reruns (1997 - 1999) * Histeria! (1998 - 2001) * Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain (1998 - 1999) * Loonatics Unleashed (2005 - 2007) Looney Timeline * 9 September 1995 - Kids' WB! makes it first broadcasts, with the the third season premiere of Animaniacs and the series premieres of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, and Pinky and the Brain. * 11 September 1995 - Animaniacs reruns and That's Warner Bros.! begin their weekday afternoon broadcasts on the block. * 9 September 1996 - That's Warner Bros.! is retitled Bugs 'n Daffy. * 28 November 1996 - The Daffy Duck Show premieres. * 30 August 1997 - The Daffy Duck Show airs its last broadcast on the block. * 1 September 1997 - Tiny Toon Adventures joins Kids' WB!, and Pinky and the Brain is added to the weekday afternoon schedule. Also, Kids' WB! receives a new look created by Riverstreet Productions, lasting until 2005. * 18 July 1998 - Animaniacs leaves the Saturday morning block and is now only on the weekday afternoon block. * 12 September 1998 - Histeria! premieres on the Saturday morning block and would begin airing on weekday afternoons the following Monday. * 14 September 1998 - Animaniacs now follows Tiny Toons on weekday mornings. Bugs 'n Daffy is dropped. * 19 September 1998 - Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain premieres. * 16 January 1999 - The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries and Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain are dropped from the Saturday morning block and combined with segments from Tiny Toons, Animaniacs, and Pinky and the Brain into The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie PinkyBrainy Big Cartoonie Show. * 13 February 1999 - The Big Cartoonie Show is condensed into a half-hour show and The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries rejoins the Saturday morning block. * 19 July 1999 - Histeria! joins the weekday morning lineup. * 6 September 1999 - Tiny Toons and Animaniacs are dropped. The Big Cartoonie Show is renamed The Cat & Bunny Warneroonie Super Looney Big Cartoonie Show and added to weekday afternoons. Pinky and the Brain is added to weekday mornings. * 11 September 2000 - The Big Cartoonie Show is dropped from Kids' WB! altogether, thus ending the network's broadcasts of Looney Tunes,'' Tiny Toon Adventures'','' Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' and Animaniacs. * 31 August 2001 - Histeria!, Pinky and the Brain, and The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries leave Kids' WB! * September 2005 - Loonatics Unleashed premieres. * September 2007 - Loonatics Unleashed ends. * 17 May 2008 - Kids' WB! finishes broadcasting after thirteen years of service. Promotional spots One of the most memorable things about the Kids' WB! programming block were the promotional spots that were made to advertise the shows on the block. These spots, particularly in the early half of the block's run, often took existing animation of the characters and redubbed them with new dialogue, many of which was unique to the promo in question. Most of them have never been included as bonus features on the DVD sets of the shows. Gallery KidsWBAd 1995.jpg|Kids WB Ad 1995 TheWBAd 1996-foldedin.jpg|The WB Ad 1996 (1) TheWBAd 1996.jpg|The WB Ad 1996 (2) KidsWBAd 1997.jpg|Kids WB Ad 1997 (1) KidsWBAd 1997-foldedin.jpg|Kids WB Ad 1997 (2) KidsWBAd 1998-foldedin.jpg|Kids WB Ad 1998 (1) KidsWBAd 1998.jpg|Kids WB Ad 1998 (2) Pokemon.png|1999 ad JC.png IFD.jpg|early logo Kids WB 2009 logo.png|online logo KWBStudio.png|logo with Michigan J. Frog Kidswb2.jpg|logo with Bugs Bunny 3625114043_9d1de84851.jpg|Pokemon variant 1000px-IMG_0120.jpg|Theme Park in Singapore Kids WB Fun Zone logo.png HUB_wb_logo.png Commercials Kids WB Network 1995 Kids WB lineup opening (late 90s) External Links *Platypus Comix's Kids WB Site Category:TV Channels Category:Animaniacs Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Category:Pinky and the Brain Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Pinky, Elmyra, & The Brain Category:Baby Looney Tunes Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008